Crimson Gazes
by Latent Radiance
Summary: They were an unusual color. Deep, rich, soul searching. Although, I guess I mean that in a literal way. He could read others like a children's book . . . It is only when he's the happiest, do I love them the most. Yaoi, Puzzleshipping.


A/N: Just something that came to mind…You can probably guess who's POV this is.

Warning: Mentionings of sexual actions (although nothing too serious) between two boys A.K.A. Yaoi. Outlined in fluff.

Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

They were an unusual color. Deep, rich, soul searching.

Although, I guess I mean that in a literal way. He could read others like a children's book.

My own aren't that common, either. A calm, beautiful amethyst that strongly rivals the stone. At least, that's what he always says.

It hardly compares to his, though. His can range in many emotions. When he wakes, they are clouded in sleep. When he's angry, they burn like a wild fire. When he feels sorrow, they mist over with tears that will never shed unless it is only I who sees him. When he is in bliss, they darken to the most erotic color.

It is only when he's the happiest, do I love them the most.

His features soften along with them, a real smile - not the sly, cocky smirk he usually displays - appears on his face. Those slight, barely noticeable creases that had taken residence on his forehead fade out into a smooth, tension free space.

And when they turn to me, softly watching me laugh with him, I can't help but think that this is it. This is paradise.

Their color is my favorite. It used to be dark, sea blue until I met him. Those stunning orbs caught my attention the moment he accidentally bumped into me at the bar. I couldn't help but stare as he asked me if I was alright. I barely registered that my tailbone was wailing in agony from connecting with the cold, hard ground.

After apologizing profusely and making sure my behind - which, he commented later on, looked pretty nice - wasn't too badly broken, he bought me a drink and we began talking.

They were cold and calculating when focusing on someone else, but as soon as I opened my mouth, they snapped back to me, warmth and life quickly taking place. I soon learned that he was pretty antisocial and the only reason he was in the club at the time was because of his rich cousin who wouldn't stop hounding him for staying inside so much.

It was after a lot of poking a prodding at that protective shell of his - it took a few days of meeting at the local cafe and chatting over cooling lattes - to actually get him to smile. A _real_ smile. It took even longer for it to reach them.

It was only then I had started to feel something. Any touch would leave tingling burns that had me craving for more. Lingering looks and affection filled (albeit it probably was friendship affection) sayings made my blood take the sudden surprise trip down south. I blushed every time mine and his connected.

A month after meeting, they displayed an emotion I had never seen before on him.

His face was resembling someone's after they had sucked on a lemon, the mist slowly turning to tiny waterfalls. I ushered him inside, quickly taking his coat. He wandered over to the living room and refused to look directly at me.

And I refused for that to be allowed.

Although a tad bit rough and forced, the sudden jerk that made his and mine look deeply into each other finally cracked the dam.

I suddenly had an armful of him, tiny sobs wracking his body. I unconsciously lead us to the couch, where I comforted him as he stuttered out what had happened.

His cousin had died. The only living relative he ever knew died on him, and he was broken. I could tell when he looked at me, and they told me everything.

Scared by the raw emotion and despair, I was quick to assure him that I would always be there for him. That I would never leave. That I loved him too much to go against my word.

The last part slipped out on its own, and I was about to correct myself when they lifted up to meet mine once more. And that was when I saw it. The dam I had cracked had broken all the emotional barriers in them, causing every single feeling inside to show like the blaring lights of a football stadium.

The affection. The adoration. The desire. The love.

We agreed to take it slow. We wanted this to last. Even so, I didn't pass up the opportunity of moving in with him.

It happened a half year after that fateful day in the club. He was watching a movie while I was catching glimpses of him from the corners of my eyes. At one point, he caught me in the act and smirked sexily.

The rest was a blur, and the only solid thing I could clearly remember was the fact that they shined so brightly with desire and lust. The rich color became richer, deeper, stronger. But with the underlying tone of caring. He was so gentle, even if the transition between watching the movie and riding each other was rather rushed and too fast for me to recall who exactly made the first move.

Somehow - though I could probably guess - I awoke in my room to the most wonderful sight. He was there, breathing slow and even, shirtless, and had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

Slowly - I was unaware that my breath was being held - they blinked open.

The love was clear and readable, purposely so. And I felt complete. Fully, utterly, complete. Like there was nothing in the world that could possibly tear us apart.

And as he pulled me closer, I made myself promise to make sure that they never left my own. That only I would receive those crimson gazes.

* * *

That fluff bug hit me hard…

I hope you all got it, because I was trying to write in a certain format, excluding a certain word...which you probably already guessed.

I really enjoyed writing this, though. Hope you enjoyed reading it~


End file.
